Love's Sweet Revenge
by MajesticBurn
Summary: GalaxyForce, 1st POV, Revenge is never as sweet as we expect, and you don't know who to trust, or who trusts you even Galaxy Convoy lost the support of the one person he never thought would, and was hunted for his sins
1. Story: Love's Sweet Revenge

My first finished Galaxy Force fic; and I'm extremely proud of it. I started writing this out in Global studies class watching WWII movies and movies about the most evil leaders of all time, and began to wonder… the original write of this was sadder, more hateful, less merciful, and so on.

For those of you who don't know;

Commander Galaxy ConvoyOptimus Prime

Guard ShellLandmine

ExcillionHotshot

First AidRed Alert

I will put the disclaimer at the end, why? So I don't give anything away on accident.

Revised.

* * *

_**Love's Sweet Revenge**_

Darkness, heh, it is so hard to believe that when I was a sparkling I was afraid of the dark. I've repainted myself, so that the dark plays to my advantage, and so that _he_ will not notice me until it is too late. He has to pay for what he did. And I will be the one to kill him. Not one of those damned Destrons. I will be sure to kill him; and as painfully as I possibly can.

Oh Clairvoyant, you was such a kind, loving femme. You tried to warn us whenever you felt a future death, battle, and much destruction on the way. You were a beautiful, silver and gold femme with white, clear optics; you were one of the kindest femmes I'd ever met. I prayed to Primus for years that you would be safe from the war; safe with us. After you were killed on that fateful day, I stopped talking to Primus.

Dear Aurora-Borealis! I loved you as if you was my sister. Your red optics, gold and 'rainbow'-blue armor, and warm smile still glisten in my mind's optic. You loved us, as I loved you- as we loved you. You protected that sparkling with your life, right until the very end. Primus bless your spark, and keep you safe until you're ready to be reborn, and, if Primus permits, as _my_ sparkling.

Pediacure, you were a mech with a tart tone, but you went beyond your orders as a medic, far beyond; you too died for that sparkling. I can still see your meck-fluid stained body, cold, lifeless green and sand-colored armor disappearing in fluid, your once piercing blue optics a dull, colorless shade of grey. You were one of the best medics on Cybertron, and First Aid could have saved you; if it wasn't for _him_.

No one believed me. Not even the closest of my friends. _He_ had insisted on keeping the sparkling a secret, including what sweet Clair' said about it. Her words about that sparkling still echo in my mind; "This is the one. It will either save the Cybertrons' cause… or destroy it." Oh… Just thinking of it sends shivers down my systems.

He decided to hide Clair', Aurora, Pedia, and the sparklings' existence once they were gone. He changed the records, not that he let the sparkling ever have any. Alpha Trion was the only other one to know, but he died long before it was created, while the spark was still being formed. I was the only one besides him left alive to know of the corruption. I had to be made out to be insane. For a while even I believed I had lost it. Then I found it, the last remaining evidence of their existence, a hologram-cube. It was in his quarters with other personal holo-cubes.

I miss the old him. I miss his innocence, his naïve kindness, his love of life, his hope; but that mech died long ago. Physically speaking, that mech was killed by Master Megatron. Emotionally speaking, that was all him. Now all that's left is a warrior, too much of a warrior. He will not make it when the war is over.

He must pay dearly for what he has done. I will make him pay. Tonight; I will kill him, on this beautiful, moonless night. But I will not kill him without first telling him what his crime was; and exposing him to his warriors. I will let him _know_ what _he_ has done to me. He has taken everything from me, including my empathy, pity, and love.

It's hard to believe he loved me once, and I loved him; despite all the pain he caused me.

Now all I need is bait.

* * *

"Sir, I don't know what's going on, but something isn't quite right here, I think we need to return to base." Ah… naïve First Aid… so long as he doesn't get in my way, I won't harm him. I wonder if he saw a slight glimmer from my new obsidian paint…

"Commander, I agree with First Aid, something isn't right here; we gotta get out ta here; preferably in the next few moments." Guard Shell, he probably won't agree with me, but he'll at least be sympathetic, he's an old friend of both of us.

"They're right Sir. We should go." This newbie, poor child! He seems to idolize him! At least he'll find out the truth about him before it all went sour. I think I heard them call him Excillion.

I can't believe his nerve! Taking off his mask despite the promise he made to me when he put that mask on for the first time. He promised me forever. Forever! How could he! How! Oh… why do I care? Slaggit all! Now I'm going to make him suffer even more than before. He _will_ pay; and with his spark. He looks intent, I wonder if he has 'the feeling'. I hope so, the more hesitant he is; the easier my job will be.

"I suppose." Now's my chance, I have to act now; or I might never get this chance again. I've got to hit my mark; I won't get a second chance. I've got to pull the trigger. Now. But why won't my finger listen to me? Why won't my finger fulfill my spark's greatest desire? What's wrong with me?

The shot. He's turning away; I only hit his shoulder. How could I've missed? I can see his armor being eaten away by the shot, but I don't think it was potent enough to kill him. I'll need to get in at least one more shot. But why am I relieved? What have I done…? No. I'm getting that away from me. I came here to kill him. I _will_ kill him; and it will be painful, I must make him suffer… I have to…

"Commander Galaxy Convoy! Sir are you alright!" Guard Shell… what a loyal friend…

"That was an acid pellet gun! It's illegal for Cybertronians to make or sell them! Who shot that! Show yourself!" First Aid is right; my acid pellet gun was ill acquired. I might not be proud of how I got it, but I have to use it. It's the only way to make all those terrible things I did worth while.

"I did." I can't believe how smooth, powerful, couth my voice is. I can't believe how dark I sound… is there any of the old me left? I won't stay in the shadow and hide any longer; not that they will see me any better out of hiding. I want him to see me when I kill him. "I did First Aid. And you should know he deserves it. He deserves every shot from this gun that I'm going to give him."

"Oh? And who in the name of Primus are you!" Excillion is afraid, I can hear it in his voice; I have to crush his faith, now.

"Just ask your leader. Isn't that right…My Solar Star?" The look on Galaxy Convoy's face is priceless, the fear and betrayal in his optics… now he knows how I felt.

"Li-Lieutenant Elita Dementia! Elita? I-is that… is that you?"

"Sir! She can't be Elita! She would never attack you!" How foolish a thought, stupid Guard Shell, if only he knew. Well, now he's going to know.

"No." I can feel my smile curling upwards on my lips, not a kind smile either, Unicron alive! I feel like a Destron! But I know I'm doing the right thing, "No. You are however right in that I'm not that weak little femme anymore." I turn back to Galaxy Convoy, "_You_ destroyed her just like you destroyed my Solar System."

"What are you talking about Elita? What do you think you're-"

"I _just_ told you I'm not Elita!" I used to be Elita, no, I was still Ariel. I was that pathetically weak femme for far too long. I hate that weak little femme I used to be. I will never be that femme again. Never. "I was on planet Deviance for years, training and becoming a more powerful warrior; and they renamed me a much more fitting name. A _far_ more fitting name; Youkai. A nice, dark name. A name fit for who I became because of your deceit; and what you did to that sparkling." I have never said my new name aloud before, now it seems… official… I am Youkai. Elita is dead. And Galaxy Convoy will soon follow.

"Elita please!"

"I told you my name is Youkai! Never call me by the name of that silly little girl ever again! Understand?" the fear in his optics, it is to tempting to make it all go away, to laugh and say 'just kidding! I can't believe you fell for that!' but no. Even though my spark still yearns for him. It is hard to break old habits, especially the ones of love. But he's gone now. No matter how much my spark begs for the old love of mine, he's gone. But his pain is an open book to me, and I have to take this opportunity to gloat before he regains his valor, that beautiful valor… "Ha! Your emotions are still an open book to me! How pathetic." I'm closer now, my acid palate gun pointed squarely at his face, I can sense his fear, and I know he'd never fight me back.

"How can you call him pathetic when he saved your life on more than one occasion?" Guard Shell, damned fool. But I have no quarrel with him; my hate lies with Galaxy Convoy.

"You don't understand! You didn't even know of its existence! It hadn't even been named because of him! No one even knew of its sparking!" I should have thought of how to expose him thoroughly before I exposed the bastard; I can feel the liquid streaming down my face. I have to do this now; I no longer have a choice.

"Eli-…Youkai… please… I wanted to protect that sparkling as much as you did! Please you have to believe me! Please! By Primus you have to understand that!"

My face is growing hot and my meck fluid boiling; the liquid is streaming down my face, some dripping to the ground, others into my mouth, his lies sting me right down to my spark's core. "How dare you lie to me!" is my weapon shaking? "You never gave a damn about that sparkling! If had cared about it, or any of its caretakers, you would have ordered them to flee along with everyone else! You would have let me take them with me when you ordered _me_ to flee! For such a long time I actually believed you when you told me I had imagined them. But even you could only burry the truth forever!" I pulled the holo-cube out, and turned on the picture; the one of all of us, including him, and shoved it in his face.

"What is that?" First Aid sounds so solemn, grim, even betrayed.

"That is the proof I have. The last proof I was able to find. _He_ had the rest of it destroyed. That is all the proof I needed to find to realize that he was making me think I was crazy to cover his own aft." My tears have dried, and my cause is now even more powerful than my pity for my ex-lover.

"Elita; I was trying to protect you-"

"By making me think I was insane! And my name is Youkai!" My spark begs for me to drop my pellet gun; to let him explain himself, and to let him know how my old spark became this new, hateful one.

"Ariel please… I don't want to have to harm you, but I will restrain you if I have to! Please… I never meant to hurt you; I was trying to protect you! Please, for so long you we're my first lieutenant… and best friend. Please… you know you don't want to do this… please…"

"Shut up. I'm not your lieutenant or your lover anymore. And I'm going to save my own spark from the pain and suffering you put me through. I wish more than anything I could turn back time and disobey that order you gave me to leave them and that sparkling behind; at least to hold that poor, helpless sparkling once more! You're a bastard. And it's you're fault! You have more meck fluid on your hands than you'll ever know! And you deserve this!" I'm pressing down on the trigger, but I can't seem to get it to shoot. Something hit my side, and I'm toppling over to the ground my head cracking on the ground. I feel like my spark casing has cracked, and I'm frightened for my own life for the first time in what feels like an eternity.

Turning to my attacker, I can't help but make a sly smile, even in knowing how badly he hurt me, Excillion was still loyal. As were the others, but they hadn't fought me off of him. His arms; those strong, gentle arms… oh how I missed them around me like this, his voice is so southing… even if all he's saying is sorry, and telling Excillion he did the right thing. He wants First Aid to repair me, and he wants time to explain it to me.

"No. First Aid; please, disconnect my spark. I will attack him again if you leave me alive. Don't give me that look Galaxy Convoy; you know I will, I'm even more stubborn than you now. Please… let me rest, give my spark some peace. Please… please…" All I want is to be with Clairvoyant, Aurora-Borealis, Pediacure, and that sweet, sweet little sparkling again.

"Elita please don't be so rash!" How can he still pretend to love me? After all he put me through… after all I put him through… "Listen to me, I thought they would be safe, I never thought…"

I wonder if he's telling the truth. "Galaxy, Galaxy please… I want to rejoin the Matrix… I want to be with my-…our sparkling… please, and I know I won't be able to resist making you pay if you do repair me."

"I'm _not_ going to let your spark go out." That damned authority I used to love so much. "I'm sure that if we-"

"No. I hate you too much now. And if I survive I'm bound to botch the plans to rescue Cybertron from the Grand Black Hole. Please… just do it." I've never been more prepared to die, and never looked forward to it before now. "Please Galaxy Convoy… finish me. If you ever loved me, finish me. Now. Before I regain my sense and blast you."

"E-Youkai! Please… listen, they escaped. Do you understand? Clair' Aurora, and Pedia took the sparkling far away by my orders secretly, and anyone who might have known about it and them was to think they all perished! I have had no contact with them since but I am confident they are more than safe. Please… stay online for them."

That lying bastard. He could fool almost anyone else, but I saw their bodies. I know they died. Now I have to get more revenge. I can hear my own cold laughter; this is a tone I've only ever heard from a Destron before today. I am spitting in his face, and pull the trigger, shouting, "Die you lying bastard! Say hello to Alpha Trion in hell for me!"

His meck fluid spurts from his new wound on his arm, the acid eating away at his armor. I don't even feel the wounds his men are dealing me, I've got to finish this; it is now or never. One more shot. If I can only hit the sweet spot for killing on his head, then this will be over, and I will die knowing that their deaths have been avenged.

But I guess his men have beaten me to the punch. I can't move. They hit the spot on me with a weaker weapon, so it will not kill me for a few minutes, for now I'm paralyzed, I look at him one last time and hear myself whisper, "Don't lose their trust as you lost mine. Don't betray them as you betrayed me. I say goodbye not to the mech you've become, but to the mech you used to be. Goodbye Solar System, I'll meet you in hell."

"No Elita Dementia, I'll see you in the Matrix when I join, you'll be waiting for me there, alright? Elita I-" I'll never hear the rest of his speech, I'm slipping into darkness, and honestly, I can't wait.

I hope Primus is more understanding than Galaxy Convoy.

My love.

My pain.

My hate.

My sweet revenge.

My _Commander_.

My Galaxy Convoy.

* * *

I do not own Hasbro, ergo I do not own Transformers, I do however own Clairvoyant, Aurora-Borealis, Pediacure, the unnamed sparkling, and this version of G-1's Elita-1; Lieutenant Elita Dementia/ Youkai; Oh! And the plot; mine! RnR if you please.


	2. Poem: All because of you

This poem is sort of the "theme" of the story; _Love's Sweet Revenge_ meant to give a better look into Elita Dementia/Youkai's reasons for going ape on Galaxy Convoy, also longer than it was when I had it in with the story.

I hope you like it!

* * *

_**All because of you**_

I'm not who I used to be…

I am no longer weak…

And I'm happy this Darkness has consumed me…

It's all because of you…

All because of you…

You weren't there when_ I_ needed you…

I'm not that girl anymore…

And just like Lenore…

I will be that girl nevermore…

It's all because of you…

All because of you…

You weren't there when _it_ needed you…

They squeezed the life from her…

Left him for dead…

Sliced her into pieces…

It's all because of you…

All because of you…

You weren't there when _they_ needed you…

Darkness…

Loveless…

The new me…

It is all because of you…

It's all because of you…

All because of you…

-MajesticBurn

* * *

Please RnR, I want to know what I did wrong Damn it! Why won't you people review? Fifty people read the story before I switched it, and NO ONE reviewed! What are you people? Just lazy? Was their something terrebly wrong with my story? Tell me!


End file.
